Destiny's Loom
by Cloud-Dee
Summary: Destiny is a weaver. She sits at the loom of fate with the Needle of Chance and the Spool of Coincidence. She takes up the Threads of Life and weaves them into the Tapestry of Creation. The life of each person on this earth is a thread in her tapestry. And one day she looks back on the fate she has woven for the Warlock, the Witch, the King, the Queen and all it has caused and cost


Destiny's Loom

**AN- So finally...I'm back! And so excited that the new series of Merlin has started again! I loved the episode last night and basically screamed when I saw Mordred was back (in a good way though). Now i'm just going to be sitting in eager anticipation for the moment we all know is coming, when Merlin _finally_ reveals his magic to Arthur. And if it is not epic and angsty and heart-breaking I will be very disappointed!**

**But anyway, back to this story. If you have read any of my other works you will know I am planning a new multi-chaper, which will be up very soon. I prefer to post as I am writing so I can be inspired by reviews but I want to get at least the first few chapters written before I start posting, so you wont have to wait stupid amounts of time for an update. So in the meanwhile, I have written this oneshot to share with you all to celebrate the start of series 5.**

**Strangly enough it was actually inspired by a book of Greek mythology. The Greeks had this idea that your life was decided by the Three Fates and was represented by a piece of string. When they cut the string, your life ended. This got me thinking and thus, this story was born. It is definetly different from my usual style but I quite like it. So I hope you enjoy it and remember, I _love_ reviews!**

Destiny is a weaver. She sits at the loom of fate with the Needle of Chance and the Spool of Coincidence. She takes up the Threads of Life and weaves them into the Tapestry of Creation. She weaves battles and victories, love and loss, marriages, childbirth, and sickness. She takes up the thread of a person's existence and decides its fate. And when she is finished weaving it into her loom, she takes up her scissors, cutting the thread, ending that person's life forever.

Everyone's life is decided by destiny and her loom, but most threads are only loosely woven into her tapestry. Most people's lives are used only as background colours or for one vital moment where they must play an important part before they are lost again into the millions. But some threads are important. They glow with a light that cannot be faded into the background so they are woven into the middle of the picture. Twisted into an intricate pattern of Destiny's choosing, to create a magnificent story in creation.

They are tightly bound to the fate Destiny has chosen and Destiny, only caring for the balance in her tapestry to be restored, does not often chose a happy one. The threads that glow with the light of importance are doomed to be the saviours and the destroyers for all eternity, and the people to whom these threads belong are bound to follow Destiny forever.

Once in every hundred years, Destiny stops her weaving and looks back over her tapestry. If there has been too much hate and pain she weaves a happier time. But if the happiness has lasted too long she weaves great sweeps of colour, battles and betrayals, until her tapestry is drenched in blood and balanced once more.

So during one of the peaceful sections of her creation, Destiny takes up two new threads, two new lives. One is red and she fills it with battle, courage and the power of leadership. The other is blue and she fills it with bravery, loyalty and the power of magic. Then she begins to plan out a new and great destiny.

When the time was right, Destiny took up the red thread and wove it into the house of kings, mindlessly cutting another's in doing so. But soon her tapestry became red with blood as the balance of the world was ripped apart through the fury of a grieving king. So she had no choice but to weave in the blue thread, to try to counter the destruction of magic in her creation. And with those two threads in place the balance of the world was restored again.

For the first years in which she wove her new destiny, she kept her threads separate, but slowly bound their fates together. Then one day she twisted the threads to each other forever and began to create the new age and the new destiny.

But Destiny demands sacrifice and for a new age to be born, lives must be taken and threads must be cut. She weaves the destiny of a warlock and a prince. They must remain together, no matter what the cost. The warlock is staying in his village? Destiny cut his best friend's thread without a second thought. The prince is dying? She reaches up to cut the warlock's mother's thread, but somehow it became entangled with a sorceress' and the wrong thread is cut. But no matter. The warlock will run away with a girl? Destiny can't allow that so she gets out her scissors. He will leave with his father. Snip. He is bound back on the course Destiny had chosen.

It is the same for the prince. His father lives when he is no longer needed? She reaches for her scissors again, ending his life. The prince becomes a king and the new age takes shape.

But the King is now in need of a Queen, so destiny goes back to the beginning of her story and weaves a new thread into her creation, the life of a serving girl who she will turn into so much more. But the balance is upset again for there is too much happiness in the King's life and balance must always come first no matter what the cost. So Destiny takes the thread of a knight and binds the lives of the King, Queen and Knight together with a cord of betrayal and loss.

Again the tapestry is taking shape, but the warlock is light with no darkness, and the balance is wrong. So Destiny goes back and weaves in a new thread, an opposite. The thread of a witch. She is everything the warlock is not and she is bound to his fate forever, their destiny together laced with blood, lies and deceit.

Finally, Destiny stops her work and looks back on her masterpiece, a trail of blood-stained silk and severed threads, and she smiles. Now, she knew, she would weave a time of great peace and happiness. A time called Albion, where the King, Queen and Warlock could stand proud and strong again.

But the witch would always be lurking, waiting in the shadows. And Destiny did not cut her thread because after a time of great peace must come a time of great suffering. Destiny always knew how this picture would end.

So she sits at her loom for the last time and finishes off her tapestry of love, lies, deceit and betrayal. The King, Queen, Warlock and Witch were bound together one final time before Destiny finishes her creation, and brings it to its final, war-filled, blood-stained conclusion.

Then Destiny picks up some new threads and began to weave a new story. And somewhere in the world, four babies are born. Not knowing they are special. Not knowing that a destiny had already been woven out for them. Unaware of the devastation they will cause and the peace and joy they will bring. Unaware of the pain and loss and betrayal they will endure and the love and loyalty and friendship they will encounter.

And unaware that, somewhere in the world, a great tapestry had already been woven, condemning them and their lives forever to become nothing more than a great and tragic legend.

**Remember...Reviews are love!**


End file.
